Almost Famous
by truthisbeauty
Summary: they've always been the best of friends, but as high school goes on they find themselves growing distant. some go down a road of self destruction, others struggle with their own identity, and one attempts to overthrow the rest. will this be the end of their flawless reputation?
1. Chapter 1

**Almost Famous**

they were always the prettiest, the most popular, the richest. they had the looks any sane girl would kill for, the status and the wealth that anyone could envy. the bodies that guys drooled over. the prizes the jocks fought for. above all though, they were best friends. through all drama and all struggles, they had always been there for one another. there was backstabbing, sure, but in the end they were always there for each other. they weren't the perfect group people looked at them as, though, what you see on the outside isn't always how things truly are. secrets rage like a wildfire in the Pretty Committee, secrets nobody would have guessed. during their freshman year of high school, however, they may just come out. bonds will be broken and reputations will be ruined. in the end though, they'll always be as they - almost famous.

**Massie Block**

she's held titles like 'queen bee', 'it girl', and 'alpha' for years - this is something new though, this is high school, and here. . . ? temptations just might take control. massie's trying everything to be on top. in high school she's come to realize that her flawless look won't cut it. without a body, her pretty face won't get her a single look from the upperclassmen hotties. in order to captivate them she needs to become something she never thought she would be - loose. but will her new rep as a 'fast' girl make her lose the things she had always held closest to her?

**Alicia Rivera **

she's always been the best friend, the hot girl, the eye candy - the one who had so much potential, but never was able to lead. she's been determined to stay loyally under massie's rule this year and not tamper with her status as alpha anymore. she's decided to be content with being a loyal beta. but, when Massie starts to change. . . she may have to take over, for the sake of the PC as a whole. they're not all skanks, so why should they be under the rule of one?

**Dylan Marvil**

she's always been the source of humor in the group, the chubby one, and most importantly the one with the famous mom. for years she's been the PC's door into the a-list world. she wasn't as pretty as them, not as skinny either, but she was funny. humor didn't do much though, and she knew this. it's because of her mom that she's been popular, at least, this is what she's thinking. with these self loathing kind of thoughts going through her mind she's decided to try other things to get a "cool" rep of her own and becomes a party girl. Will this end with her becoming the stereotypical celebrity's 'troubled' child?

**Kristen Gregory **

she's the athletic girl in the group, but not only that, she's the smart one. she's been there to help her girlfriends cheat on tests, study on tests, and hook them up with the soccer boys. but in the end she's always felt a little different than them - she was poor, yeah, that posed a problem. but it was more than the different classes. it's a matter of sexual orientation. the resident popular-jock girl has been questioning it for awhile and she's about ready to come out as a lesbian. will this realization cause more pain than anything else in her life?

**Claire Lyons**

****she's the new kid in town, or at least that used to be what she was. now she's pretty much established herself as the nice girl, the good girl, and more importantly she's become best friends with the most popular girl in Westchester; Massie Block. as she watches her best friend waltz down this path of destruction she finds herself torn - to follow her as she always had, or to break away and be her own person. with these conflicting feelings she's beginning to feel more distant to the PC since she first moved there, will this lead to her becoming detached from the group. . . forever?


	2. Chapter 2

**ALMOST FAMOUS.**

**Chapter one**

**I can almost taste it.**

Massie stood quietly in the hallway, leaning against her locked as she examined everyone around her. There was once a time when she would have probably, ah, gone about this in a more stealthy way. But at the moment she couldn't be bothered to think much on it. This was, after all, a moment of crisis.

Since she had entered the ninth grade exactly three weeks ago, she had noticed that people had. . . not paid much attention to her. Not ninth graders and not upperclassmen. Sure, she still had alpha status in their grade - but there were more popular people now. The people who once worshiped her and the rest of the PC now worshiped them.

Massie Block needed people to worship her, and to love her, she needed to be in the spotlight. It was how she was. Ever since she was a little girl she crazed the attention, the limelight, and the power.

But now that she was a freshman, bottom of the food chain, she had no idea of what to do. Sure, she still looked fabulous. Today her outfit was flawless; as usual. She wore a caramel colored tank top from juicy, underneath a white-silk cardigan, and true religion dark wash skinny jeans. A simple pair of brown flats on her feet pulled the look into a very simple but very classy outfit.

She was a nine. Not just her outfit, though; her looks, too, were damn close to perfect. Her gorgeous amber colored eyes and her flawless, tanned, complexion. A perfect symmetrical face with plump, full, lips. Eyebrows too perfectly shaped to ever require plucking, teeth straight and beaming white, never needing either braces or whitening treatment.

But see, she was beginning to realize that in order to get the LBRs interested in her again she had to do something to up her status. What this alpha needed was hot man candy on her arms - more specifically? Upperclassmen candy. Which was what she was doing just then, scanning the halls for somebody who was worthy.

They certainly weren't lacking; though, a bunch of losers flitted around too. It was odd being in a unisex school again, but hell - She could use this to her advantage. And she could do it; she could land a hot junior or senior, no problem. She was the Massie Block, after all.

. . . Well. There was Harris, the girl thought with a slight smirk - Resident High School playboy. He was an intimidating nineteen years old now, though, after having been suspended previously for a good half of the school year after taking upskirt photos so he was back to make up the credits he lost. Immature. But he was a senior; not the alpha senior, but, he was popular nonetheless. Dating him would get her far.

Just now he was flirting with a. . . _stacked_ blonde junior. Seriously. Her chest was even bigger than Alicia's. It made her feel a bit uncomfortable with her own a cups; she stole a glance at them and found herself frowning. They were small mounds. Existent, but barely. Something had to be done. Not a boob job, though, her parents were liberal but they wouldn't go for that. Instead she pulled out her phone and sent a quick test to the girls.

**TO: Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire**

**SENDER: Massie**

**MESSAGE: VS after school xoxox **

If she couldn't have a nice rack then she could create the illusion of one. She'd purchase inserts, wonder bras, push ups, and underwire after school. And she hoped to God her own would actually plump up eventually. Soon.

So then she found herself approaching the hot senior - she knew what she was to him. Jail bait. This was good though, as long as she could make her catch. **"Harris, heyyy."**

The much older version of Cam turned to look at her, and a look of. . . disdain? Annoyance? Something of an unpleasant emotion streaked through his eyes. It was gone in a moment though and he turned to say bye to the girl he was flirting with previously - a piece of paper was handed to her just before she walked away, his number?

**"So, uh, Massie - Right? Cam's friend?"**

At least he looked friendly now, though. A flirty smile blessed her face, and when she smiled, angel's sang. Or something. Whatever. She paused before speaking, though, knowing she had to play her cards right.

**"Yeah, kind of. He's dating my best friend, Kuh-laire. . . I'm so flatered you remember me though."**

Not your smoothest, Massie. Not your smoothest.

**"Oh, yeah. So whats up?"**

Now she had to turn on the charm. Her head tilted a bit and a coy smirk graced her beautiful features.

**"I was thinking, you know, we've never really hung out. . . and I think the two of us could have a lot of fun together."**

She knew it was wrong, but she threw it a wink - He was a boy, she was sure this would get some dirty thoughts ignited in his mind. She had to play dirty, though. And it was all just playing. She would just captivate him with lust and then charm him with her personality later on. She wouldn't actually do anything. Just make him think she would.

Just as she had hoped, a grin appeared on his face. The slightest of tent rose in his pants, she also noted. _Good._

**"Sounds cool. . . My buds from the community college are having a party this Friday. We could meet up there."**_  
_

Already he was scribbling down an address on a torn up piece of paper. Victory.

**"Great,"** came her soft, sultry, reply as she took the paper from him. **"You wouldn't mind if I brought my girls, would you?"**

**"Eh, whatever. I just wanna see you."**

He just wanted to see her. A small smile, this time a genuine one appeared on her face.

**"I'll see you there, then."**

* * *

Later that day Massie sat in the range rover, waiting for her friends to arrive. She held the piece of paper in her hands, psyched to tell them about it. Claire was the first one to arrive, probably because she's the one who has the least amount of friends and a life outside of the Pretty Committee. A cruel smirk appeared on her glossed mouth as she thought this evil, but true, thought.

There was nothing to do but make harmless chit-chat as they waited, but as she sat there with the girl she felt awkward. For the first time in awhile she felt like she couldn't relate to her. So instead she greeted her with a quiet but dignified 'hey' and went on sipping a bottle of vitamin water. Luckily Claire didn't try talking with her either and instead the girl fussed with putting some papers that were loosely floating in her bag, into a binder.

Luckily Kristen, Dyl, and Alicia all arrived at once in a giggle of gossip, breaking the awkward silence between her and Claire. Good. These were her girls - Since they were little kids they had been friends. She could talk to them.

Leesh was telling a story as she pulled into the car, or, just finishing it - _**". . . and then she ended up going to the counselor in tears."**_

Oh. Massie had heard about this; Olivia Ryan had apparently been getting harassed this year. About her nose jobs. Today she apparently broke down because of the humiliation. She sipped on her water again, thinking, it was too bad Olivia's life had taken a turn into social hell. At least now maybe Alicia would stop being friends with the loser. However when she looked at the latin beauty, she saw pity in her eyes. She felt bad for the female dog.

Instead of going on a rant on how much of a loser Olivia was, she simply passed the paper to Alicia. She would try explaining to her friend why Olivia, despite being one of the twenties, was still an LBR for life.

**"What's this?"** Her brown eyes squinted in confusion as she stared at the small, torn, and slightly stained paper. She was holding it like it was her father's sweat socks, not the key into coolness that it truly was.

**"Harris' friend is having a party. We're all invited."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Almost Famous**

**Chapter 2**

**Changing Faces**

Massie stood in Victoria Secret, browsing through boob-plumping-esque bras while the girls were out scoping out panties or something. Currently she held a silky black wonder bra. Maybe this would impress Harris? If it got to that anyway. She had established to herself that if it came down to it she might hook up with him. But she wouldn't do the deed. She just had to latch him in as her boyfriend. That was all. She could do it without doing IT.

Couldn't she? Would resident playboy Harris Fisher be content with with just making out and getting under the shirt? She bit her lip nervously as she thought about this, not comfortable with the thought of doing anything . . . At all. She had only kissed. Lip kissed, at that. No tongue. Yet she was going to go as far as it was needed for the sake of her reputation.

Ignoring the conflicting feelings of her values and popularity, she grabbed some inserts and a few push up bras and made her way to the cashier. The pretty blonde stared at her as if she had 'slut' stamped on her forehead. Massie's fierce amber eyes stared at her right back. She wouldn't let this skinny middle class bitch judge her like that. She payed wordlessly and then turned to fine the rest of her friends.

They had been less than excited about the party. Dylan seemed interested, at least - But Claire and Kristen objected, saying it was a college party, and not the place for them. She rolled her eyes and waited for Alicia's reply - Who's only reply was a crisp, "Sounds fine" - and in that moment she understood. She was pissed that she was going after the boy she had previously had a crush on.

Well that bitch could suck it, because she wasn't giving this up. This chance. It was golden. Flawless. At least through her eyes.

**"Are you guys ready to go yet?"** The alpha demanded looking down on them. **"We have to go shopping for our outfits for the party."** She knew she would look good - But she had to make sure they would too. It was a college party. She couldn't show up with a bunch of nerds, could she?

She could pretty much feel the waves of contempt come off of her best friends as they silently nodded, and walked to her side with empty hands. **"Where are we going?" **Claire cooed quietly. Sweet ol' Claire.

**"Everywhere. Anywhere. We need to look even more perfect than usual."** The alpha eyed Claire's keds with hatred and added cruelly, **"You especially."**

Claire opened her mouth, as if to protest; but she knew better than to dare do that and closed it almost right away. The girl looked hurt though. Too bad, though. This was what tough love was. Claire needed to learn that her dorky middle school ways wouldn't work anymore. She needed to step off; they all did, really. Even herself.

**"I need to approve everybody's outfit,"** she scanned her friends thoughtfully and then decided they would distract her too much. She needed to do this on her own. She needed to fine her sexed up outfit without her friends judging her - Namely? The prudes, Claire and Kristen. She beamed suddenly looking at them.

**"To get this done, we can't be distracting each other. Perfection doesn't come from fucking around. We're doing our own thing; shopping on our own, tonight." **She glanced at her watch; it was a little passed four, turning back to the rest of the PC she added, **"But, we'll meet in starbucks at . . . Six thirty? Yeah, six thirty. I'll check over your outfits then and rate them. Then if we need more time we'll split then, too."**

Alicia arched a perfect eyebrow and stared back at her, a look of bewilderment crossing over her face of flawless beauty.

**"Mass, we always shop together."**

She even sounded a little hurt, not just surprised. This made Massie feel a little bad - But, only a little. They'd get over it, she was sure. And plus, it made her a little sad too. But she knew this would be for the better.

**"Please, we shop on our own too. And besides, after starbucks we can help each other look for accessories. Together."** The alpha ended this promise with a beautiful smile blessing her perfect doll-like face. She really did mean it, too. **"And, gawd knows, you all can text me if you need my opinion on something and I'll be there in a snap."** Massie had always been the fashionable one in the group. The trendy one that could dress. Her style was better than even Alicia, but she knew the spanish beauty was fine with that. She was the hawtest. Too bad, though, Massie couldn't help but be jealous of her exotic beauty.

She was one of the twenties. A girl any guy would kill to have. And at this point in her life, Massie wanted that more than anything. **"So calm down, pretty,"** was all she said as she pulled the girl into a hug, then grabbing her other friends and pulling them in for a group hug. **"Pretties, I love you, but this is just something I need to do on my own - That we all need to do on our own. I mean, come awn, it's our first college party. Major."**

**"Just like the first party we had together,"** Dylan brought up as she pulled away with a quick grin, referencing the time they meant - the four of them that is, minus Claire. The girls' smiles grew at that and they all nodded silently with a bit more understanding.

**"We all got ready on our own that day, I suppose,"** Kristen giggled quietly into her sleeve. **"Alright, Mass. We can do this." **

The other girls nodded their own agreement, seeming to grow more confident with the idea - Alicia was the first one to announce she was leaving, just like her, she surely wanted to get a move on in the shopping. Good, because so did she. The other girls quickly left too, smiling and waving, promising to bring back some hot looks. Well, everyone with the exception of Claire, that is. She looked at her with narrowed amber eyes.

**"What is it, Kuh-laire?"** The alpha sighed and tapped the floor with the sole of her sandal, growing a bit annoyed. Couldn't she take a hint? But then she noticed the seriousness of the innocent looking fresh faced beauty - well, maybe beauty was a stretch? She was hardly the knockout material Olivia and Alicia were. Nor did she have the flawless looking face that she herself had, or the fierce look or toned body that Kristen had, or the perfect and unique hair that Dylan had. . . But, she was good looking. Pretty. Just in a different way than the other PC members. It was hard to explain, but in a way, she found it refreshing. Comforting.

**"Okay. What's wrong? Spill."**

Here face to face with her best friend's scared looking face her hard surface dropped, and now she was real. Not a girl staying strong for her clique or faking for the outsiders. She was just there. All her in all her raw reality. And she was ready to listen - her thin, charm bracelet covered, arm slid around her and pulled her into a comforting half hug. **"You know you can tell me anything."**

**"Massie, look . . . I know you're really excited about this party and all, but . . ."** the blonde haired girl looked down as she spoke - looking at those stupid sneakers of hers too, ugh. She would have been annoyed, and in fact she was, but this was important, she could see this. She just hoped she ditched the lame shoes for the party. She would make sure of it, even.

**"But what?" **She found herself growing annoyed already - So this was about the party. Well fuck, man. She wasn't game for any stupid objections. They were going. That was that.

**". . . I'm not sure it's a very good idea. I know it seems fun. . . But, see. . ." **

**". . . What?"**

**"It's a college party."**

**"Yeah? That's the point."**

**". . . We're freshman."**

**"THAT'S THE POINT, KUH-LAIRE."**

She shouted, just a little. She even turned a few heads as she did so. She didn't mean to raise her voice. But it just happened. Why was Claire being so daft? They were freshman. This was for the status. They could do it, the PC, they could rise to the top. They could be at senior level cool if they played their cards right.

Claire shied away, as expected, but the girl didn't completely back down and instead spoke in a quiet, hurt voice, **". . . I'm only saying that. . . That there are things to be expected. People are going to come onto us. People are going to be drinking. . . It could be really bad for us. Really dangerous. I just don't want us to be taken advantage of, so forgive me for caring about us."**

With those words out of her mouth the girl turned heel and started storming off.

**"Wait, Kuh-laire! Where are you going?"**

****The girl turned back to look at her for only a moment, and during this time she uttered only one sentence.

**"To buy a dress for this stupid party."**

****And then she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Almost Famous **

**Chapter 3**

**Can't stop now.**

Alicia was at Abercrombie. She had no idea why; there was nothing party worthy there. But there she was. In a store that was totally beneath her, browsing through racks of clothes. But maybe she did have a reason to be there. . . Maybe it was because she knew that Kris loved this place. Yeah, that had to be the reason. Because here was Kristen walking through the doors now - a forever twenty one bag slipped on her wrist. Ugh. She was sure Massie wouldn't approve of that; but hopefully she would understand. The girl was after all, poor.

**"Kris," **she called over, waving over to the other PC member. The gorgeous latina watched as the other girl's blue eyes filled with surprise at the sound of her voice, and watched as she moved over and embraced her in a short hug.

**"Hey Leesh. I hope I'm not breaking any rules by running into you like this,"** she said with a roll of her pretty blue orbs. She obviously thought the whole shopping alone thing was stupid too.

**"Please. She'll never know,"** a sly smile spread across her face as she said this. **"She doesn't usually come to Abercrombie. And anyway, if she does see us, we'll just say we ran into each other. No problem."**

Kristen gave her trademark laugh and looked around the store. **"I think I got what I'm wearing the party. I know Mass will probably give me a hard time for buying knock offs, but, it's all I could afford. . . I just came here to look around. It's not like I could buy much with ten dollars. And do you think maybe I could borrow some shoes from you, for the party? I'd rather not have to go to Payless and get some. I do have standards."**

Alicia was hardly paying attention to her as she looked at a gray cardigan, wondering what kind of look she could go for at the party. Classy? Girly? Cute? Mature? But, even so, she managed to listen to enough of what she said to gather than she already bought her outfit and she wanted to borrow shoes from her.

**"Please, Kris, my closet is your closet. You know that."**

She thought about offering to buy her a pair, or like, even a dress that wasn't a cheap knockoff. But she knew that Kris hated that. She hated being treated like a charity. . . After all, she managed to trick us into thinking she was rich for several years of their friendship. She liked it being like that. Claire on the other hand. . . She tended to be more open to being treated like a poor orphan. The two poor members of the PC were both very different, despite their financial issues.

**"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Leesh. . . Hey, do you know why Massie wanted us to shop on our own? It's kind of stupid. And imagine how Claire is going to look," **she watched Kristen roll her eyes as she said this, but knew it was all in good humor. She liked Claire. ALl of them did, now. It had taken awhile, but they were all friends. Claire's poor fashion sense, though, was a running gag.

**"Yeah, I don't know. I don't see the point in it either. I mean, if Massie wanted to shop alone, why did she drag us all here with her? I don't get it I mean, we'll see the outfits soon anyway. . . Speaking of which, let me see yours."**

Kristen looked down at the Forever21 bag thoughtfully, looking a bit unsure; obviously worried about breaking the law Massie had laid down. **"Ah, fuck it. . ."** She then pulled out a black backless mini-dress. It was pretty plain, but still sexy enough. It didn't lack any style at all. It had a cool mature vixen appeal to it.

**"Not bad for Forever21. . . I like."** The exotic beauty said genuinely as she smiled back at her friend. She was sure it wouldn't be the best of the outfits the girls were wearing, and she was SURE hers would outdo it. But it wasn't bad at all. And she would sure as fuck out dress Claire. **". . . 7.8." **She rated it, which wasn't something she usually did; it was Massie's thing. But still. She felt it was good to add a rating at the end of it. **"With the right make up and shoes, you'll be an eight. For sure."**

**"Glad you approve,"** Kristen replied with a coy smirk as she looked back at the girl. **"Hey, do you mind if I tag along with you? It'd be totally boring looking at clothes with no money to spend. And it's only fair that I get to see your outfit before the others do, since you saw mine."**

**"Of course, pretty, we'll have fun."** With that being said she turned and marched proudly over to some dresses - They had a good selection, at least. Probably because homecoming was coming up soon, which reminded her that it would only be another week or so before they were out shopping for the perfect look again. **"I'm thinking something sexy, but still modest. A little bit of sneaky hotness, if it makes sense? Something that shows my figure, but doesn't put me on display." **Translation? No v-necks.

**"Yeah, totally . . . "** Kristen was already scanning the dresses - and then she was pulling forward a maroon colored satin dress; it was rather loose fitting, but it had a black belt around the waist, that would tighten just above her belly button and enunciate her curves. Best of all, it looked like it would cover her chest decently.

**"Oh, gimme," **Alicia cooed as she reached over and pulled it over, examining it with a sharp eye. **"I love it. But, I need to try it on before I decide. . ."** They were then rushing towards the changing rooms. Kristen was walking towards a chair, as to sit and wait for her friend to change and then model the dress for her. **"Nu-uh,"** she was stopped though as Alicia grabbed her arm and started pulling her inside with her. **"I'm nawt coming out here wearing this, there's totally a pedo over there,"** she said jerking her head towards a man with a fatter looking woman. He didn't look like a pedo, just an unhappy husband. But, she was happy to oblige and instead took a seat inside.

Alicia closed and locked the door behind them, and then started to undress, undoing the button on her skinny jeans and unzipping, pulling them down and kicking off her flats. Soon they were folded and neatly set beside Kristen - This left Alicia rather exposed from the waist down, and Kris was eyeing the beta awfully closely. Her bright blue eyes seemed to be dilating as her gaze traveled up the curvy latin girl's legs, the perfect toned dancer legs, the sexy calves, the curve of her thigh, her plump ass placed on full display, thanks to the almost non-existent white thong.

The beta didn't notice the athlete staring at her with such lust, though, and continued to undress. Her slightly baggy sweater was taken off, and now she was left in a body hugging white cami, her black was obvious under it. And then that was coming off too, slipping over her head and revealing the bra in all it's glory - well, not the bra itself, but the perfect breasts under then, standing perky and proud. They were pretty big - Have they been growing? It looked like the beta was getting more into the "d" range rather than the "c"; it surrised Kris that they were so perfect, not having any stretch-marks at all, despite the obvious growth. She was stuck staring at them, like a deer caught in headlights, entranced by the rise and fall of her mounds as she inhaled and exhaled.

The moment was gone, though, as Alicia pulled the dress over her head and slipped her arms into the straps. **"Kris? Buckle me?"** she asked looking over her shoulder at the girl as she turned to allow her to help her. She looked a little weird. Wide eyed. Stunned. Freaky looking. Maybe she was like, claustrophobic or something?

**"O-oh, y-yeah, s-s-sure. . . N. . . no problem,"** Kristen stammered, causing Alicia's brow to furrow in obvious confusion. What the hell was wrong with her friend? Kristen was behind her though, and buckling her dress as she had requested, while Alicia stared into the mirror as she watched as the dress fit with a smile slowing appearing on her face. **"It's perfect,"** she decided once Kristen had finished, turning to look at her friend who still looked. . . Freaked out.

**". . . Hey Leesh."**

Well at least she was talking normally now.

**"Yeah?"**

**"Have you ever thought about. . . Um. Girls?"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Almost Famous**

**Chapter 4**

**What does it all mean?**

Kristen regretted the words as soon as they had left her mouth. Why would she say something so stupid? And so obvious. Of course one half of the twenty wasn't into girls. But she was so confused, she just wanted somebody to understand what she felt. Her confusion, her pain, and her lust. She wanted to be understood. So no, asking Alicia this question wasn't something that came from a crush, or lust. It wasn't a come on. Yes, she had been checking her out not a moment before. But for God sake, how could she not look? But that's all it is. Looking. She wouldn't actually come on to her or do anything inappropriate.

It was her best friend. A girl she grew up with, pretty much. She wanted to tell her. She wanted to tell somebody; anybody, really. She wasn't really interested in guys. Not attracted to them and not romantically into them. She liked girls. She had begun to realize she may not be straight back in seventh grade when that new girl came and moved into Massie's guest house. Yeah, Claire. She had like, a major crush on the social freak back then. Those feelings were gone by now, but it was Claire who had helped her realize this. Then during the remainder of seventh grade and throughout eighth, she never noticed guys. Never gawked over them like the rest of the girls. She pretended, sure. Even dated a couple. Even kissed them. But she didn't like it. And now? Now she was ready to admit it.

Kristen Gregory was a lesbian. A carpet muncher. A dyke.

But now seeing the disturbed expression of the second in command of the Pretty Committee, she felt fear. Now she wasn't sure on whether she should tell or not. Would it end in the loss of her friendship? Expulsion from the PC? She wasn't sure. She had never really talked to the girls about the LGBTQ community. Maybe she should have tested the waters first before saying so bold as that. What had she been thinking? She waited in silence for what seemed like forever for a response from the beautiful girl, and when she finally replied she pleasantly surprised her.

". . . I have before, yeah," Alicia said after a long while as she shied away from the soccer star. "Like. . . You mean, doing stuff with them? Like making out?"

Kristen blinked at that - The most sexy girl in school HAD thought about girls. What was this? "Yeah. . . I mean like that. You have?"

"I mean, yeah. . . A few times. Nothing major. I mean, don't get me wrong chica, I'm totally straight. But I mean, I've thought of it. Like, if a girl who was really pretty wanted to kiss me, I wouldn't stop them. Just to see what it's like. I wouldn't do any other stuff. But, girls are really beautiful. And just, like, kissing them would be really. . . Nice. I think."

"So you've never done it before?"

". . . No. I mean. Maybe for my big college lesbian experience."

Kristen had to giggle a bit at that. "College, huh? Aren't you like, a C-Average student?"

"Yeah. Money gets you far, though."

She had to hand her that; she could probably get into whatever college she wanted provided her parents give them a big donation or something - or did that only work in movies? Even so, she knew Alicia had a point. Even so, though, she never pegged Alicia to be a big college type of girl . . . Eh. Whatever. Maybe she would be a big lawyer like her dad? It was then the athletic blond girl realized that the PC never talked about their future. . . What they wanted to be. What they felt. It was usually about boys, shopping, and popularity. It was weird. They were so close, but so distant.

"Hey, why did you ask, though?" Alicia was now looking at her with an arched eyebrow. "Are you into girls?" It was a fair question to ask. It was true. But Kristen wasn't ready to admit to it just yet. Or. . . Was she? Would Alicia be okay with it?

"Heh. No. But. . . If I were. What would you guys think?"

"I mean . . . I guess we'd be cool with it. Yeah. You'll always be our friend. No matter what."

Kristen cracked a smile at that - though, it was a worried one. . . She had to tell her now. I mean, she was sure that her friend had already guessed. So, she probably had too. . . "Well . . . I mean."

It was so fucking hard though. She had never talked about it out loud. She had gone on a few LGBTQ chat websites, but that's the only place where she had ever admitted it. Never in real life; and never to the hottest girl in school. Never to her best friend. Never to the second most popular. . . If she was lying. . . If she wouldn't be okay with it, her reputation was over.

". . . Well, I mean. . ."

But she had to do it. She had to. She was ready.

"I do. I mean, I do like girls."

She watched Alicia's flawless face worried, waiting for any negative reaction. In fact? Expecting one. What she got though was a pleasant surprise. A warm embrace, as her arms wrapped around her.

"Why do you look so freaked? I told you, it's fine. You're still our friend."

". . . Gawd. Thank you, Leesh. I WAS freaked. I didn't want to end up losing your friendship over this. . ."

Alicia was the worst person to piss off. She was the gossip queen of the school; had been since they were kids. Alicia could easily be lying. She could easily be about to send out a mass-text announcing it as soon as Kristen was out of her sight. But, she didn't think so. She trusted her. The look in the pretty latina's eyes was earnest. Kind. They were friends. Best friends. She wouldn't do that to her.

"Puh-lease, you won't. When are you going to tell the rest of the girls. . .?"

". . . Oh."

She didn't know. She knew it wasn't fair for her to only tell one of her best friends, and leave the rest out of it. But. It was a lot of pressure.

"Soon. . . One at a time. Could you do me a favor and please not tell anybody else. . .? I mean. . . I just want to be the one to tell them."

"Yeah, I get it. It's fine. Your secret is safe with me."

Kristen smiled and made her way to the door, knowing it would be kind of awkward for her to change in front of her again. Even if she was cool with it, she didn't want to risk making her uncomfortable. "Thanks again, Leesh. I'll be right outside when you're done."

Alicia didn't stop her from leaving; that was fine. Kris didn't expect her too. But she didn't urge her out either and simply smiled back kindly at her and shut the door as she left.

Kristen moved over to a nearby selection of clothes and acted as if she were looking, but she couldn't concentrate. She was too excited. _She was on her way to coming out._ One down. Three to go. Then there was the matter of her family . . . But that was something she would worry about later. She had a bad feeling that her mom wouldn't be too cool with it. She was worried about the rest of the PC too; namely? Massie. Dylan would probably be fine with it, after all. . . Her mom was famous. And, gays were totally the norm in the world of celebrities. Claire would be fine with it, she was sure. If she wasn't, she still doubted she would be a bitch about it. She was too sweet. And she knew what it was like to be different. But Massie. . . That was the reaction she was worried about. Would a lesbian cramp the chic factor of the PC? Would it add some? She had no idea, but she had a feeling that what it would do for their status would be a big factor in determining her reaction.

"Alright, I'm buying it."

Alicia's voice shocked her out of her own worrying and she was soon finding herself following her friend to the cashier. "It looked great on you." Kris told her this with a kind smile, though she was worried that it would make things awkward. Reminding her that she had seen her near to being nude, after all.

"I know," Alicia smirked. "That's why I'm getting it. Hopefully those college boys won't fall too in love with me."

Kristen laughed along with her, "They'd better watch out." And as Alicia paid Kristen smiled to herself, realizing not a thing changed between the two of them. It was exactly the same before. She only hoped that the other girls would be the same way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Almost Famous**

**Chapter Five**

**This may be the last chance I get**

Claire was being overly paranoid and patting her back pocket every few minutes to make sure the crisp pair of one hundred dollar bills she had been given to by Massie still sat there. Having these in possession, having been blessed by them on the ride to the ball, she felt rather guilty for how she had behaved towards Massie. She was being a bit . . . Controlling. And obsessive. But that was her. She was a good person. A nice friend. She knew this; she was the only PC member who had really seen the sensitive side of her. Though she wasn't sure that being given two hundred dollars from her really made her a good friend. After all, what Massie had said was pretty rude. "Here's some money, just to assure you won't show up looking like a complete train-wreck." In the end the money was given to her only for Massie's own gain. Even so, though. . . She still felt bad, and so the girl was soon reaching for her phone and sending a text to her best friend.

**TO: Massie**

**From: Claire**

**MESSAGE: hey mass, sorry about earlier. we'll hav an amazin time at the party. luv ya! xoxox**

It wasn't the complete truth; but the last thing she needed was bad blood between her and the queen bee. She hated when her and Massie fault, and above that? She had spent so much time trying to be accepted to end up just getting kicked out over something as silly as a party. With a sigh she moved to shove her cheap phone into her pocket; only to feel a vibrate as a new message was received. She pulled it back and opened it, noting that it wasn't from Massie, but Cam in fact.

**TO: Claire**

**From: Cam  
**

**Message: hey claire bear (; wat r u up to? was wondering if we could hang out?**

Claire sighed, wishing she was able to hang out with him. She had barely seen him since school started. . . Too bad she was stuck shopping. But then and idea was introduced to her mind; Massie had said the girls couldn't shop with each other. . . Didn't say anything about other people. With a sly grin she moved her thumbs at hyper speed as she replied to the text.

**TO: Cam**

**From: Claire**

**Message: cam! (x shopping right now. . . you wanna join me? **

She didn't even have to wait a full minute before his reply came, a smile gracing her face. She was in love with the boy, no doubt about it. She had been for two years. He completed her, and was perfect in every way.

**TO: Claire**

**From: Cam**

**Message: you bet 3 meet in the candy shop in half an hour? c; i'll buy u sum gummys.**

**TO: Cam**

**From: Claire**

**Message: perfect. c u then.**

She quickly moved over into that direction; he said half an hour, but . . . there wasn't much else she could do but wait. She wasn't having much fun shopping alone, and didn't have as good as fashion sense that the other girls did, so she was afraid to buy things that looked nice to her. She didn't want to screw up and make Massie lose even more faith in her. Maybe Cam could help her. . . He was pretty good at dressing, for a boy. And he had been involved with the glam life a lot longer than she had. She had seen how his mom dressed - And it was pretty impressive.

Once inside the candy shop she felt so much better - A sense of relief overcame her. She was always kind of . . . Uncomfortable, living around rich people all the time. Rich and stylish, and not to mention thin. They were also flawless. With their perfect outfits, perfect jobs, perfect diets, perfect lives. None of them would ever step a foot in here - Or, be seen doing it anyway - but in here. . . In here she felt better. She was safe in here. She was comfortable. This was who she was; a candy eating freak! Not some rich bitch with a stick up her ass who turned her nose at the sight of calories. She loved it in there. Her favorite store in the mall. In fact, the only store she liked.

The blonde haired baby eyed girl spent the remainder of her time waiting looking at the candy, while fingering the money in her pocket, wondering if Massie would mind, or know, if she spent a dollar or two on candy. It was very tempting, but soon Cam was walking into the store and taking her lips to his. She allowed him to kiss her, heart melting as they wrapped their arms around one another. He was the most beautiful boy in the world, both emotionally and physically, and she was his. She loved him, more than anything. More than all the candy in the store.

"Hey Cam," she smiled at him with her face, bare of any make up. She was by far the most natural girl in the PC as far as hair products and make up went. The most she ever wore was gloss, unless Massie made her add more. Today was a good day though, and she wasn't dolled up with unnatural products, made to look like a doll. This was all her and nothing else.

"Hey, Claire," was all her said, an affectionate smile blessing his face. "I've missed you. . . We hadn't had the chance to hang out alone lately."

"I know, I've missed you too."

And then they just spent a few long and glorious moments just staring into each other's eyes - Claire absolutely captivated by the beauty of his different colored eyes. One blue, one green. All him. All unique and different. Refreshing. Him, captivated by the baby blue cool color of her own, full of innocence and kindness. After a minute, maybe more, Cam broke the moment by kissing her once more - Just a quick peck, but she loved it nonetheless.

"So, I believe gummies were promised. . ."

A somewhat dorky, but all the same, cute and sweet, grin broke onto his face as he went and selected them for her, paying, and then returning to her side. "Here," he said as she took them from him, smiling with kindness and love, the two of them exited the store. Claire was already eating them by the time the door closed behind them.

"So, uh, you were shopping alone? I never thought I'd see you in the mall without the rest of your clique with you. You're not exactly a shopaholic, after all."

Claire giggled, swallowing the rest of the gummy she had been eating before responding the the teenage boy. "I know, we were shopping for some party and Massie thought we could split up and pick out the outfits ourselves. I'm not sure why, but I'm glad you're here now. It's no fun shopping alone."

Suddenly she saw him become serious - His expression clouding with worry and he looked rather uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Yeah. . . Uh. Harris mentioned he was going to be going to a party with Massie this weekend. . . Are you all going there?"

He was going to be going to a party with Massie. That was what he just said - And suddenly, Claire was concerned too. Massie had said they had been invited by Harris, not that she had a date with the boy. Wasn't he repeating his senior year? As in, like, an adult? That was kind of scary.

"Uh, yeah. . ." She decided not to mention not knowing about the date. After all, Massie had probably assumed that they all know what she meant. And for all she knew? The other girls got it, and it was just her that didn't. "Yeah, we're all going. We were all invited, it's just that she's going be his honorary guest. Are you coming too? I mean, I kind of wanted to know if you'd go as MY date."

Cam nodded and scratched at his head, eyes still wide and worried looking. "Yeah, I'd like to go with you. I mean, Harris said once that he's always cool with me crashing his parties. . . He's a good bro. But, Claire. . . In general, he's not a very good guy. I mean, he's. . ." He trailed off and shook his head. "I don't want to bad mouth him. I love him. But, I just don't think he's safe. And I'm not sure I want you and your friends around him."

"What do you mean?" Claire asked suddenly, a sinking feeling in her stomach. She wasn't sure what he meant by this. She knew Harris was a flirt and all, and she knew about the pictures that had previously gotten him suspended. But, dangerous? She couldn't help but feel dismayed by this. He had always seemed nice when she talked to him.

". . . I mean. You already know about the upskirt pics he took. That's stupid enough. But, that's not even all of it. He has sex with girls he doesn't even like and leaves them feeling alone and vulnerable. I hear rumors about him all the time, if that's not even bad enough. I heard he got a middle school girl pregnant last year and didn't help with the baby. . . That she had to pay for the abortion all on her own. I mean, that's not even the worse of it. I heard another rumor. . . And this one was big. . ."

But he didn't continue, just stayed there looking down at the table. She was about ready to press him to go on, before he started talking again. Claire just sat there, wide eyed and terrified.

". . . No. This one actually isn't a rumor. It's sick and fucking disgusting. It's the fucking truth. He told me himself. . . Made fucked up excuses, but fuck, he knows what happened. He raped a girl, Claire. He doesn't even regret it. . . And she fucking killed herself. She killed herself. Jumped the fuck off a bridge a week later, two days after he told me about it. He didn't get into any trouble at all. Took her innocence against her will and then he killed her."

Claire stood there looking at him until she couldn't take it anymore - The story was such a horror, such a shock, she couldn't help but shed a tear. She wanted to believe he was just fucking around. Just making some stupid an unfunny joke. Just a prank. But it wasn't so. Cam didn't lie, and he would never lie about something like this.

". . . I. . . I . . ."

At a loss for words, all Cam did was take her into a deep comforting hug and allowed her to dry her tears. Now the girl was scared. There was a rapist running around school. But worse than that? A rapist who would be taking out her best friend.

"I need to tell Massie. . ."

And then suddenly Claire was being shoved away, and her boyfriend held a tight grip on her shoulder. And then he shook her, just a little, but it was enough to make her scared out of her mind.

"No. Fuck. Claire, you don't get it. I told you this. Because I trust you. He told me, because he trusts me. You can't fucking tell anyone. I know. . . I know they're your friends. I get it. I just don't think you guys should go to this fucking party. Just don't go then nothing will happen."

His grip loosened and she was taken into another hug. "I'm sorry, babe, I love you more than anything. . . But please don't. I know. He's a horrible person. A sick bastard. But he's my brother, and I love him too. . . We have a bond, that even you and I don't have. Just don't tell anybody. I'll protect you, and I'll protect your friends. I'll come with you guys and I'll make sure he doesn't do shit. But you can't tell anyone. I can't have him taken away from me. I can't have his life ruined like that. He's always been there for him, and I need to be there for him too."

Claire didn't understand his logic at all, but she realized that tears were running down his cheeks, dampening her hair. And she knew he could never, ever, tell.

"Okay. . . You need to keep your promise, though, Cam. You need to protect us from him. I know he's your brother, but if he hurts my friends, I'll fucking kill him."

And the scary thing was, she meant those words, with every fiber of her body. And then she allowed herself to cry too, right there on a bench in the mall, she was sure people were staring but she didn't care.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Claire."


	7. Chapter 7

** almost famous**

**chapter six**

**you cannot fill these shoes**

Massie smiled slyly as she examined her reflection in the mirror of her bathroom - she looked fucking fabulous and sexy. Her legs were shone off in a mega-mini grey Louis Vuitton dress. A tangle of necklaces dangled from her neck, reminding her of her look from seventh grade. How immature she had been back then, hadn't she? Ah, memories. The alpha briefly zoned out as she remembered how she pretended to be a kissing expert and even taught a class about it. How Kristen had sneaked to camp anyway, even though she was poor and hadn't payed. How they had all gotten lost in the woods. How they had been suspended. How they then proceeded to go to LA and get relatively famous. Well, all but two of them, that is. Dylan and Kristen and stayed behind and got their asses back into OCD.

They had all been so silly, hadn't they? This was a new day in her life, or rather, a new night. She was going to her first college party, and she was only a a freshmen. Her date was the mega-cutie mega-popular Harris Fisher. Also a mega-player, but that didn't matter. She was just using him, after all, for popularity. The popularity that she had, regrettably, lost. She was confident that her plan would work, though. As she eyed herself in the mirror she knew she looked sexy. The dress barely skirted below her cute little butt and she knew that when she bent over Harris would get a good view of her ass, not even concealed by a sexy black thong. Her breasts looked bigger than their actual A size, appearing to be about B's, thanks to her water bra. She would have preferred something closer to a C like her best friend Alicia. But even without huge breasts, she still looked hot.

Of course, for all her sexiness she wasn't actually planning on sleeping with Harris. Or even doing anything beyond making out, really - perhaps she'd let him feel her up, if it came to it, but she wasn't so sure she liked that idea - but she definitely wouldn't sleep with him. It was all apart of her plan. Captivate him with her good looks, with her inevitable sexiness, and keep him there. On her arm. As her boyfriend. All she had to do was get him to look at her. Get him to not take his eyes off of her. And make sure it stayed like that. Until her popular was restored. Then she would dump him, in a glorifying moment where she would become the first freshmen to leave an upperclassmen. Of course, then she would be worshiped again.

"What do you think, Bean?"

The alpha turned to her adore and a ball pug and petted his ears lovingly.

The pug rewarded her with a reassuring yip, as he always did when she spoke to him, boosting her already sky high confidence even more.

"I know," she smiled back and kissed his head lightly and then reapplying her gloss and then doing a double check over her smoky eye make up. Flawless. Good. "Alright Bean, I'll be back."

On her way out of the door her mother stopped her, frowning heavily. "Massie? Where do you think you're going?"

Amber eyes turned to her mom and blinked understandably. She had totally forgotten to tell her where she was going, hadn't she? Well, she wouldn't know, either. "Alicia's house, mom. Study group with the girls."

"Dressed like that? Looks more like you're going clubbing."

"Please, mom, I just wanted to try something new."

"Issac will drive you of course, right?"

"Right."

"And you're coming home tonight?"

"With the girls. Like every Friday, mom."

Her mom gave a defeated sigh and then nodded to the door. "Alright, then. Don't stay out too late. Your father and I have a party to attend and won't be back until late. I don't like the idea of you being out at night with nobody home with you."

"I'll be fine, mom." Massie gave her mom a half hearted hug and then hurried out of the door, throwing an "I love you!" Over her shoulder. And then she was getting into the range rover and half falling asleep as she waited for Claire to arrive. The plan was to get their driver to drive them, since she didn't want Issac knowing where they were going, in fear that he might tell her parents. And Alicia's parents were a lot looser with that kind of thing - Probably the loosest in the group. Kristen's, obviously, being the strictest.

"Hey Mass," Claire mumbled as she got into the car, carrying a purse with her. That was odd. Claire, with a purse. It was rather tacky and didn't go too well with her red cocktail dress, but it wasn't too horrible. Still though, it was incredibly out of place.

"What's up with the thrift store purse, Claire?" The girl asked, not bothering to say hello first, too interested in this odd sight.

"Ummm..." Claire blushed slightly and nervously moved closer to Massie and opened up the purse to reveal the contents of it.

"Eh ma gawd, Kuh-laire!" A gasp of surprise followed this astonished declaration. Condoms. And a lot of them. All different kinds, too.

Nervously she glanced over to Issac. The divider hadn't been raised and doing so now would be suspicious. So she smiled gracefully and said quietly. "Claire, I so love you for bringing a study guide. You know how much Leesh needs one," she chuckled quietly and then pulled out her phone and texted Claire.

FROM : Massie  
TO : Claire

MSG : Wtf, Claire? Wat do u & Cam plan on doing?

Almost a minute went by before she got a reply text. The brunette had to roll her eyes at the blonde's achingly slow text speed.

TO : Massie  
FROM : Claire

MSG : Not 4 us . . . 4 any1 who needs sum. thot maybe i cud get some 4 u and harris .. .

Massie shot an absolute death glare at her friend after reading this.

TO : Claire  
FROM : Massie

MSG : WTF . NO . we're not doing anything 2nite . not ever.

Massie's fierce amber eyes studied the girl as she read the text and continued to feel pissed off at her as she simply shrugged over to her before replying to the text.

TO : Massie  
FROM : Claire

MSG: srry ... just trying to help out. plz be careful with him tonite. can u plz just take one just in case ?

Massie's angered died down then, if only a little. She was fairly sure that her friend had meant to help out, nothing more. And then she nodded somewhat and reached over to give her an awkward half-hug and then went back to her phone.

TO : Claire  
FROM : Massie  
MSG : it's ok . thank u i guess . . . and sure, i will. just for u tho. nothing is going to happen.

Massie had been about to reply further and ask her about where she got said condoms at. And why she got so fucking many if it was truly just because of her. The alpha wondered if Claire planned on handing them out at the party and then snorted at the idea. If that's what she would be doing . . . Then she would be promptly avoiding her. But, they were pulling up at Alicia's house now - So there was no point in texting her back when she could ask in person in just a few seconds. But then again, maybe she wouldn't. Talking about condoms all night seemed kind of boring. Besides, she was starting to get a headache.

"Thanks Issac," Massie said as she got out of the car smiling kindly at the driver, who was like a second dad to her.

"It's my job, Massie," he grinned back at her. "What time would you like me to pick you up?"

"That won't be necessary, Alicia's driver will give us a ride back. You have a goodnight, now!"

"If you insist. If your plans happen to change, though, and you do need a ride, you have my number."

With a small exchange of waves, Massie watched her family's driver drive away.

Claire was staring at her oddly whens he turned to face her. "What?" The brunette said quietly, noticing Claire was holding the small wrapped condom towards her. "Ugh," she rolled her eyes slightly and took it and held it dumbly, not sure of where to put it. She didn't have any pockets. After a moment of consideration she put it inside of her bra and returned her gaze to Claire. Her strange look hadn't faded though and Massie started to walk towards Alicia's door, "Claire, what is your problem?" She demanded, talking as she walked.

"He was looking at you kind of weird," Claire stated uncomfortably. "Staring at your chest."

"Who?" Massie inquired turning her head back to her, eyes widened, as she wondered if there was a cute boy across the street. Scanning the road though, she saw nobody.

"Issac."

"Oh," Massie giggled and waved that off with a swish of her hand. "He probably just doesn't like my outfit. Probably thinks it's too showy. He's like a dad to me, you know. My mom had a problem with it too. Parent-figures are weird like that."

"No, Mass, it looked like he really liked it."

"Please." Massie deadpanned, not okay with this discussion at all. Claire was worrying way too much tonight and over-thinking everything. "Issac isn't like that. If he gets hot and horny over teenage girls, we would have noticed by now. We drive around with Leesh everyday. He doesn't act weird. You're just being paranoid, now come on," she ranted as she knocked on Alicia's door. "Stop trying to ruin the night."

Claire was rendered speechless and smartly decided to shut the hell up right then. Massie was glad. Claire was being a total freak tonight.

"Mass, finally! We've been waiting forever." Alicia snapped as she opened the door and hugged both her and Claire. Kristen and Dylan stood awkwardly right behind her, obviously ready to leave. "You guys look great," she said with a grin, but then her eyes found Claire's purse. "Ew." But she didn't press the issue; it was Claire, of course.

"Yeah, what took you so long?" Dylan asked as she ate some kind of candy bar. Nutrition bar? Diet bar? It didn't look that good, so Massie didn't ask about it.

"Going for a fashionably late appeal?" Kris asked with a wry grin as she sat stood there, teetering slightly in stilletos borrowed from Alicia. She was used to heels, but these heels were a good inch or so taller than she was used to.

"Please," Massie said with a roll of her eyes. "I was busy dealing with miss To-Catch-A-Predator, here," she said jerking a thumb at Claire, making a Dateline reference. "But that's hardly important. The party won't start until we get there, anyway." The girl then smirked at them. "Okay! Now, we rate. Line up, bitches." Massie definitely wanted all this negative focus off of her. Thankfully, they listened.

"Me first," Alicia said with a slight clap as she stepped forward and spun slightly as she showed off her maroon satin dress with the belt tightened just enough to show of her curves, but not flaunt them in a way that would scream 'easy'. The dress was relatively short, but not too short, stopping mid-thigh. She paired it with simple black flats. They didn't go too well with it, but didn't clash either. She didn't want any extra height, already the tallest in the PC, standing an inch taller than Massie, the second tallest. Her hair was hyper-straightened and a simple black hand band rested on her head. She looked very pretty, more classically so than anything; but that's what she was going for.

"Mmmm, 9.5," Massie said carefully. "You look ah-mazing. But I don't get the shoes. Kris' would have looked better with the outfit, I think. And it looks pretty matchy. But it's a really well pulled together look." Secretly? What she was wanting to say was that it looked to childish for a college party. But she didn't say it out loud. Maybe it was just in her head.

"9.7," Kris jumped in quietly, knowing that she had helped pick out the dress and felt the need to defend it. "Only complain is the shoes, and even they don't look bad. Just kinda out of place. Plus, I love the hair."

"9.5." Dylan deadpanned. "Agreed with Massie. It's too matchy matchy. And looks kind of. . . Young. Like you're trying to be an innocent school girl but still be sexy? Well, the sexy part is missing. Pretty, though."

Massie silently applauded Dylan for speaking the truth.

"9.6," Claire decided after a moment smiling quietly in her direction. "You look great."

"9.5 it is," Massie declared after a moment. "Next?"

She could almost swear she saw Leesh wince at the 9.5 rating. Normally? She got at least a 9.7. She was considered the second best dressed PC member. But, it wasn't a bad rating so she couldn't complain much. In fact, it was good. Just not on her usual level. She was glad Claire and Kris seemed to agree that it was better than Mass and Dyl had given it credit for.

"Me," Kris decided stepping up as she showed off her backless black dress. It was slightly loose, but tight in all the right places. She was still a bit nervous, though - She knew it was good. But, good enough for Massie?

"Hmm," Massie studied it expertly. "It's kind of plain, but it looks pretty sexy. Especially with the shoes, but try not too fall too much. Doesn't look like you're doing too good there." After another moment she cringed. "Forever21?" And Kris affirmed it with a nod. "Ehh. . . 9.3. Points lost for it being a knock off. And it doesn't look like you're too confident in those shoes. Confidence is key. And your hair? Looks like it does everyday. No special make up. You look really hot in the dress, granted, but it doesn't look like effort was given otherwise."

"I'll give it a 9.5, actually. No effort was given other places because it wasn't needed. Her dress makes her look gorgeous, and keeping her natural beauty only added to the effect." Alicia said quietly, though she knew that some more dramatic make up would have done something in Kristen's favor, rather than her keeping her daytime light make up on instead. Her hair looked fine, though, she thought.

"9.4." Claire decided after a moment. "I agree with Leesh, kinda. But the outfit looks like you're going for a nighttime sexy steal your man kind of look. But your make up and hair look like you're ready for school. You still look good, though, but . . . Just kind of all over the place."

"9.3," Dylan decided after a moment. "Agreed with what everyone else said. Shoes look great, you don't look like you're doing too hot in them. Make up looks boring and out of place. Hair looks the same as it always does. Dress is gorgeous though and matches the shoes perfectly. You look good, but you had a lot more potential than this."

Massie threw her a surprised look; she was going all in tonight, wasn't she? It was unlike her. She was usually one of the more kinder judges.

"9.3 it is," the alpha determined out loud almost losing faith in her for the rating. A good rating, yeah, she looked good. But she should have expected all of her girls ( except Claire, maybe ) to be a 9.7. At least. This was a major event.

"Me next," Dylan said as she stepped forward - She was wearing a denim mini-skirt. Denim. Black three inch heeled sandals. A silky white cami, that shoes a bit of her stomach - odd, because of how self conscious she was of it - and a denim half jacket placed on top of that. "I tried to go for a college party look," the redhead said coolly as she glanced at the others.

"Eh . . ." Massie was unsure on this one. She couldn't tell if she was wearing designer, but knowing Dyl and her famous mom it was pretty certain that she was. She just couldn't pick out names of them by looking at her outfit. The whole thing was kind of trashy, too. Slutty. Not something PC members would usually wear. But, she looked really good, she had to admit it. Hot. She really did go for the college party girl look, hadn't she?

"9.5. Don't make a habit out of dressing like that, though. Don't ever dress like that at school. But, you were going for the party girl look, and you did good with it." Massie determined after a moment, not sure if she had rated higher or lower than she should have. She knew that if Dylan deserved a better rating, she couldn't have gotten it; something slutty like that could have never gotten higher than a nine-five in her book.

"9.2. Like Mass said, you did good for the party look. But come awn, you'll get a shitty rep if you dress like that." Alicia said with an roll of her dark eyes.

"9.3." Claire's voice came quietly and she shrugged slightly. "I would have rated higher, but. . ." The blonde then trailed off, not wanting to slut shame this girl, her best friend, with cruel comments about how she shouldn't put her body on display like that. ". . . Like everyone said, you do look like you're ready to party. But that's not a completely good look to have." And she left it at that, not wanting to be mean.

"9.4," Kris admitted blandly. "It looks good. Not great. Not too classy. But obviously you weren't going for that, so whatever."

"9.4 it is," Massie decided after a moment with a shrug of her shoulders. "Claire, your turn."

".. Okay," Claire sighed and stepped up knowing she would be the worse dressed. She always was, after all. She was wearing a red cocktail dress and black flats, similar to Alicia's but . . . Knock off versions of it. She carried a worn out poop-brown purse. "Hit me."

"9.1," Massie went first as she always did. "I love the shoes, even if they aren't designer. They're probably the best thing about your outfit though. That dress? It doesn't show any kind of shape at all. It stops just above the knee. It just kind of hangs there. The only thing it shoes is your shoulders. Next time get something a bit shorter and a bit tighter. But, it doesn't look bad - Would look better if you layered it with something though. Alicia, do you have a cardigan she could borrow? Black, preferably."

"I think I do," the beta sighed as she got up and went up the stairs to find it. Everybody groaned; obviously just wanting to get going already. It only took Alicia about five minutes upstairs to return with it, it was made out of satin material and was rather long; almost dropping to the bottom of the dress itself.

"That adds a more sophisticated look to it, at least. 9.2. You did good with your make up too, Claire - Pretty nighttime, for you," she said quietly as she admired the mix of browns and greys coating her friend's upper eyelids, as well as the dramatic cateyes style of applied eyeliner. "Crimped hair, isn't a look I've seen you do before either. Nice job."

"9. On the dot." Was want Alicia had to say. "Like Massie said, it's not bad for you. And I'll leave it at that." This earned a chuckle from everyone, releasing some of the tension that had gathered in the room.

"9.1," Kristen said, attempting to be nice. "Pretty okay. Leesh's cardigan boosted it quite a bit for you. Added sophistication, it was lacking that before."

"9." Dylan belched loudly, her serious mood seemed to be gone now, and the whole room giggled. "Pooiiiiint," another belch, "Oneeee." Kind of an overkill, but the room giggled along with her.

"9.1 seems to be the verdict," Massie decided hands on hips as she stepped forward in her own outfit."

"9.7," Alicia decided calmly. "Very nice. Sexy and chic looking, and I'm pretty sure you'll still fall under the slut radar. Unlike a certain redhead we all know. Your breasts look really nice too. Bigger than usual."

"9.6," Kristen said after a moment with the slightest of smiles. "A bit revealing, but I guess... It looks tasteful enough. Also, like your eye make up. Your glossi s smudging a bit though so I'd reapply."

Massie silently curses herself for not bringing any just in case make up with her but smiled and nodded anyway.

"9.8," Dylan decided. "You looking sexy momma. We match," she said with the slightest of grins and Massie giggled slightly, knowing that they were wearing the most revealing outfits.

"9.9." Claire said warmly and smiled back at her friend. "As close as perfect could get." Massie smiled and embraced her in a hug, knowing that she was being genuine. Claire could be a bit odd sometimes - Like, packing a tacky back full of condoms and thinking their driver was a pedophile - but she was genuine, and in the end she was her best friend.

"So, 9.8 seems to be it." Alicia decided with a small clap, knowing that even if her rating was slightly below her average she had still done rather okay, coming in second. "Now can we puh-lease get going? The limo's been waiting for like half an hour."

"Fine," Massie giggled as she led the way to the door, her girls in tow. Butterflies of excitement flew through her stomach as she realized that it was actually happening. Her first college party.


	8. Chapter 8

**almost famous**

**chapter seven **

**there is too much to lose**

****(I'm not too sure if anyone is really reading my story. But, in case there is there's a few things I need to say about this chapter, some things may make some people uncomfortable and some things may trigger. So I'd like to make it clear that they are in it, in case somebody isn't going to like what's in it.

1. There is some drug use going on.

2. There are a lot of sexual situations in this chapter.

3. There is sexual assault in this chapter.

If you're uncomfortable with any of this ( especially the third! It will be graphic, and it really shouldn't be something people actually *enjoy* reading. ) then I would really really suggest not reading this chapter and perhaps skipping to the next for a recap of what happened as told by the characters enduring it. If you're uncomfortable with any of these elements in general, though, and aren't just troubled my graphic descriptions of it then it would be best to stop reading in general. )

Massie's POV

The ride to the party was bumpy and uncomfortable. They had a pretty hard time finding the place, as it was in a neighborhood they weren't used to going; yeah, um, one of those neighborhoods. A ghetto one. Or as ghetto as they could get in the Westchester. But soon they were driving down a bumpy dirt driveway and the sound of blaring music made Massie smile with satisfaction. They had found it; finally. She hoped Harris would forgive her for being so late. About an hour or so after the party had actually started. It was already about midnight. But, hey, she was an alpha. The party technically wouldn't start until she walked up to the door.

"Thanks for the ride," she said breezily as she pushed herself through the door hearing Alicia tell her driver that she would call when it was time for them to leave.

Massie stopped and waited for the rest of the girls. "Okay. We'll walk to 'almost famous' by Eminem. Formation . . . Ah, Dylan and Leesh on either side of me. Kristen and Claire, flank us." She had organized it by best dressed. Her being in the middle, obviously! Then Dyl and Leesh coming next, with Kris and Claire next.

"Whatevs," Alicia said with a nonchalant shrug. Massie had a feeling she was getting a bit moody about the Harris thing again. Well she needed to get over it. It was happening, and she had to deal with it. Trying to lighten the mood a bit, the brunette giggled slightly and pulled her over to her right, leaving Dylan to go to her left. Claire and Kristen quickly took their positions.

Being with them like this, her best friends all around her, it made her feel a bit more confident. Because, even though the alpha would never admit it, through the long drive she had found her confidence about tonight dropping. It was going back up though.

"'Kay. 3, 2, 1 - - WAIT." The girls had already begun to walk when she yelled for them to stop and they looked at her in confusion.

"Claire. What are you doing with all the condoms? Puh-lease don't tell me you're gonna be handing them out."

"Haha, what? Condoms?" Dylan giggled as she turned to look at the blonde. "Is THAT what the shitty purse is for?"

"Whoa, what? I wanna see," Kris demanded, having never actually seen one before. In person, that is. Movies and sex ed vids had plenty of them.

"Why do you have condoms?" Alicia spoke up tapping her foot. "And why'd you have to carry them in that?"

"Wait, you and Cam?!" Dylan spoke up again smacking Claire on the arm as she yanked the bag away from her.

". . . N-no. You guys I . . . " Claire stammered unsure of how to answer the flood of questions. Sighing, her eyes closed and she summoned her inner actress; she had to act confident. Act like Massie. "One at a time, puh-lease."

"Mine." Massie deadpanned quietly but sternly. "What do you plan on doing with them?" She watched with mild amusement as Dylan and Kristen tore open a packet and blew them up. Isn't that what everyone wanted to do with condoms? Watching the scene reminded her of the uncomfortable plastic package tucked into her bra and she shifted the straps slightly, feeling a corner digging into her skin and wanting some relief.

"Err, actually. . ." Claire blushed slightly. "Cam was supposed to get them for Harris. So I-I'm gonna give them to Cam when I see them and he's going to, uhm, I guess hand them out as party favors or something." The blond rolled her eyes a bit. "I don't completely get it. But I guess college people have sex, so it's cool for them to have protection."

"Mind if I take a few?" Dylan burped already helping herself and putting them in her own purse.

". . . Yeah, um, I guess. Why do you need them though. . . ?"

"You never know," Dylan giggled mischievously.

"She's totally just going to make water balloons out of them," Kristen rolled her eyes.

Alicia who had remained silent through this whole ordeal finally spoke up looking really agitated. "Yeah, okay. Now that the great condom mystery has been concluded, can we please go inside? We look like LBRs out here."

As much as Massie hated to admit it, it was true. They probably looked like a bunch of pussies, too scared to get their party on. "Fine, come on. To 'Almost Famous' on three, two, one. . . go."

_'I have been changing faces,'_

_'You cannot fill these shoes,'_

_'There is too much to lose,'_

The song was perfect for the situation. At least for Massie; but she doubted her friends could make the connection. That was fine, though. And so she walked, perfectly, and she knew it was; because she was Massie Block, and she was fabulous.

As she entered the door with her girls in tow, she smiled as she was met with a cloud of smoke, the smell of booze, and the sound of music.

This was her night.

Claire's POV

The girls seemed to separate as soon as they went inside. Massie went off to look for Harris. leaving Claire to hope and pray that her friend stay safe with the horrid rapist of her beloved, Dylan went to the keg - yeah, the keg! She hoped she was just gonna check it out and not actually drink, Alicia had quickly become the target of several flirtatious guys (she always did), and Kristen had sat herself on the couch to watch some taped 'game'. She had no idea what kind of 'game' it was, but as the guys were coating the couch she was sure it was some kind of sport. Claire felt like she was the only one who didn't fit in. But she quickly remembered that she had a purpose there. She had to find her boyfriend.

The innocent looking blond girl quickly tried to find a place away from everybody else to make her phone call. She grabbed her phone out of her condom filled purse and brought it to her ear, pressing the '1' button. Speed dialing Cam. The phone rang and rang, but he never did pick up. She sighed and closed it, wondering where he was and why he hadn't answered.

But then hands covered her eyes, and an oh-so-familiar voice said kindly, "Surprise!"

"Cam!" She swirled around and locked lips with him quickly before giving him a tight hug.

"I have something for you," Cam said breaking the hug. "Come on," he said grasping her hand and pulling her away. "Wait, where are we going? What about the, uhm, party favors?"

"Oh, uh, yeah . . . Hang them here." And Claire obliged, handing him the purse.

"Alright, uh. . ." He looked inside briefly, his eyes widening. "Wow. Where'd you get these anyway?"

". . . Todd's stash," Claire admitted quietly.

"No way," he chuckled. "I didn't peg Todd as the kind of kid who'd be. . . Yeah."

"He's not, trust me. He's just hoarding them. He won't even notice this much went missing."

"Wow," Cam murmured quietly as he walked over to the kitchen counter and dump the contents of the purse onto it. "There. People can just grab one if they need or want one. Now, come on!" The gorgeous boy reached over and caught hold of her hand again and she soon found herself following him up some stairs. . . Down a hall. . . Into a room. A bedroom.

No, no, no. This couldn't be happening. Claire's breathing grew panicked. He was going to ask her to . . . He wanted her to . . . But she couldn't do that! She was only fourteen. How could he expect her to do that? In horror, Claire sat on the edge of the bed unsure of what to do. Should she flee? What would happen if she said no?

". . . Claire. We've been together for almost two years now. And I love you more than anybody in the world. Some people might say I don't know what real love is when we're this young. But, I do. I love you. Love is dying when you're not with somebody, feeling absolute bliss when you're with them. Feeling complete knowing they're well, and dying inside when you know they're sad. I trust you more than anyone in the world. I've told you everything. And this . . . This is a promise ring for you."

The boy in front of her bashfully lowered his head and held at his hand and she took the ring with wide and touched eyes, crying softly and happily to herself as she examined the piece of absolute treasure she had been handed. It was a gold band with a diamond. Real, as far as she could tell, too. But that wasn't all that touched her; but the speech she had just been given.

And not just that, but she felt bad too as she had actually thought that he had, well, wanted her to do it. But now here she was with nothing to give. Quietly she found herself standing up and placing her lips on Cam's. "I love you too. I love you very much. Thank you." Her hand met his and she held onto it tight, as she deepened the kiss; now doing something they they only rarely did and added tongue to it. She wanted to give him something in return. The girl closed her eyes tight as she prepared to go further than she ever had before. She quietly raised Cam's hand as they kissed and brought it to her breast. She felt something touch her leg, something hard; Cam's erection.

Though still he wasn't touching her chest, just barely grazing it as they held hands and kisses passionately. ". . . Go ahead. You can. . . You can touch me, if you want." She could let him do that, if he wanted. After all, he loved her. He had given her a ring, and she had nothing else to give but . . . Herself.

". . . Okay," he breathed back, and let go of her had only to pinch her breasts through her shirt. Roughly, at that. Claire winced somewhat, wishing her would be more gentle but . . . She couldn't complain. After all, she had said he could do that. Besides telling him now would be a mood breaker.

After a moment Cam raised his other hand to massage her other breast, and soon he seemed to grow disinterested in kissing, now focusing completely on playing with her breasts. And despite how rough he was being, Claire found herself becoming a bit aroused. More because of feeling his erection pressed against her leg than anything, though. Still though she knew she wasn't ready to go much farther than this, was she?

"Um Claire." Cam spoke after a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever seen Bad Teacher?"

". . . Once, why?"

"Well I was wondering, if uh. . . You know what they did in it?"

". . . Dry-humped?"

"Yeah . . . Um, do you wanna?"

Claire wasn't so sure of what to say to that, but she supposed it wouldn't be so bad.

"Yeah, okay, Cam. How?"

"Just um, get on all fours on the bed and I'll get on top."

". . . Alright."

And so, they dry humped. Cam didn't get any relief though, like the guy in the movie did; but he said it was fun, and did feel kinda good. For awhile Claire was worried he might try to take it farther. He didn't though, luckily. And when they had finished with their clothed sex, they had just laid on the bed and talked, both knowing that the party wasn't much of their seen.

Dylan's POV

She had gone straight to the keg. Everyone else had ditched her, other than Claire, and let's be honest, the girls didn't have much in common. So Dylan decided to drink instead. And she drank a lot. Five beers or six. And soon she was tipsy. Not quite hammered, but definitely not completely sober. Somehow she had managed to get together with Harris and Massie. Massie had drank a few beers too, it seemed, as she was getting quite giggly and touchy feely. Harris didn't seem to mind, though, keeping a firm arm around the brunette's waist - occasionally, his hand roamed away though and coped a feel at her tiny ass.

"You guys wanna get high?" Harris asked the girls after a moment reaching into his pocket and pulling out some weed.

"I guessssss," the less than sober Massie decided not even a second after he offered, smiling at him.

"Sure," Dylan decided with a shrug, knowing that if Massie were game, she should be too.

"Wanna go somewhere a bit more private though? Might be some snitches here."

"Yeah, whatever," Massie decided as she grabbed Dyl's hand as Harris led them away.

Dylan had a suspicious feeling that she was the most sober one in the group. So she wondered why she was still doing this. Smoking pot? It didn't seem like something she would do. But then again, maybe she been kind of lame. She liked the idea of taking risks and having fun.

Harris had ended up leading them downstairs into the basement, it was somewhat less empty, at least there wasn't blaring music. But there were a lot of couples making out. Some doing a bit more than that. The redhead couldn't help but to stare a bit as they walked by. "No worries, we're not hanging here," she dimly heard Harris say. "My buddy has a room with a key and a lock. I have the key."

"Bitches love keys," Massie giggled rather loudly as she followed him into the room, Dylan hesitating a bit before entering after them. She wondered if she should be protecting her less-sober friend. But after a moment she realized that she had no idea on what the problem was. It was just some weed. It was cool. Not something Massie would regret. The alpha was game for taking chances, wasn't she? Dylan giggled quietly as she though, not as sober as she had thought but unable to make that connection.

"Guysssss, this is a cool room."

"Yeah, like, it's all dark and sexy. . ."

The only light in the room was a bunch of neon colored lights and signs, the whole room was a dark mesh of rainbow. It really fucked with Dylan's mind.

"Alright girls, something tells me you're not too experienced with weed. So it might not feel that great on your lungs when you first take a hit. Fuck, you might not even get high. That happens sometimes with first timers."

"It doesn't matter," Dylan laughed obnoxiously. "We're already drunk. Why do we need to be high too?"

"Whatever, pretty girl." Harris rolled his eyes as he took out a pipe and got the weed ready. Once lit, he took a hit. Then another, the passed it to Massie. Dylan felt a bit jealous but then promptly realized she shouldn't. Massie was his date after all.

Massie inhaled and then broke off into a fit of coughing. "Holy fuck," the girl sputtered and then quickly gave it to Dylan, not wanting to feel like she was suffocating anymore.

Dylan tried it then, and then coughed lightly as she felt rather. . . Rather stuffy in her lungs. "Damn," she muttered quietly not feeling high in the slightest. But maybe that was because she was drunk and didn't give no fucks?

Massie however seemed to be feeling different. Or maybe she was just acting the part. Or maybe she was just being drunk. In any case, the alpha giggled and fell onto Dylan's lap. Dylan had no idea why she did it either, but she moved her hand to stroke her pretty brown hair.

"Aww, girls, that's so cute. Like, the perfect friendship." Harris grinned at them. "Why don't you two kiss?"

Kiss Massie? Dylan considered this for a moment, deciding it didn't sound so bad. In fact it sounded kind of tempting. As she thought about this, though, Massie was already diving towards her and soon their lips meant.

Well, her hypothesis had been correct. It wasn't so bad. The two continued to give each other little pecks on the lips between giggles, while Harris watched.

"Use tongue," he suggested quietly and Dylan obliged, quickly slipping her own inside Massie's mouth. It tasted like beer, which was a taste she had become accustomed to with all the drinking that night. After a moment of initial shock, Massie brushed Dylan's tongue with hers and then the pair of pink tongues began to wrestle for domination.

Massie gently knocked the redhead over and they landed with an awkward plop on the bed as they continued to make out. Massie was now in total control and was obviously really into it. Dylan returned her kisses eagerly and her hands started to roam the alpha's body - pausing at her breasts and then pulling ever so slightly on them, finding something rather hard and curiously stuck her hand inside of her shirt, then into her bra, and pulled out a condom.

'Condom machine,' Dylan giggled quietly as she thought of those machines inside pubs.

"I take it that's my invitation in?" Harris spoke up again and reached between Massie's legs, and slipping off her black thong.

Dylan wasn't so sure how she felt about this, but wasn't lucid enough to put much thought into it and continued to kiss the alpha and explore her chest. It was odd, she had never really thought about girls before, but she had to admit; she was loving it.

Massie's POV

Massie was really into kissing Dyl. Like really into it. Maybe it was just the alcohol, but for fuck sakes, she found this to be sexy as fuck. She was quite wet 'n ready when Harris pulled down her panties. Massie continued to be kissed by the redhead beneath her, but internally she found herself shut down in fear. Despite being drunk, she knew this had been what she had said she wouldn't do. She said she wouldn't fuck him. But here she was.

She felt his had rub her clit though and couldn't help but moan into Dyl's mouth and jerk her ass back towards him, wanting more. It felt good. Harris responded by inserting a few fingers into her and swirling them around. This disappointed her, somewhat. But soon his other hand was thrown into the mix and she was touched on her very special nub again. She moaned loudly and Dylan groped her and he finger banged her. It was really fucking good. It felt good. She couldn't deny that.

"Massie, I'm going to put it in you now," she looked back to see him tearing open the condom wrapper and putting it on his dick. She stared at it; it was really fucking big, too. "I want you to go down on Dyl."

"Huh?"

"Take off her panties and lick her while I fuck you."

Massie turned back to her friend wondering if this was okay with her. Dylan simply stared back, probably wondering the same thing. After a moment of consideration, though, she found herself slipping off her silky boyshorts and then burying her head under her skirt. And then she did as she was told and licked, paying special attention to the clit as she had learned that that was where it felt the best at.

"FUCK, Mass!" Dylan moaned throwing her head back as she was pleasured.

Massie wondered briefly as she ate out her friend if she would still be considered a virgin after doing this. Lesbians did this thing, right? And they weren't virgins. So was she? She wasn't entirely she and just focused on the job, knowing that if she still were. . . She wouldn't be soon. The alpha was surprised at how much she enjoyed the taste of . . . Well, Dylan. Everything about her was amazing. Fuck.

". . . Fuck." Said Massie aloud as she felt Harris press against her entrance, his hands gripping her rib-cage. She cringed slightly and busied herself in licking Dylan's sweet juices, praying it wouldn't hurt too badly.

She felt herself expand as he pushed himself inside of her. Initially it didn't hurt, but the deeper it went the more she expanded. "Oh God," she moaned quietly into Dylan's pussy as she felt a sharp pain. He was all the way in, this she was sure of.

"Now the fun begins," Harris chuckled behind her as he started bucking his hips like a mad-man. Yanking himself out almost all the way and then jamming himself back in, earning a cry of pain from Massie each time. He was a bit of a sadist in bed, you could say, and was kind of into knowing her knew he was causing them pain because of his pleasure. But she would enjoy it soon, he knew, as he let go of her body and his hand snaked between her legs and began to stroke her clit again.

"Doesn't it feel good baby," he asked loudly as he fucked her, wanting to grab her hair and yank that but he knew he couldn't because she was busy giving oral pleasure to one of her best friends.

"Yes," Massie murmured quietly as her tongue flicked across Dyl's clit. "It feels . . . OW." A tear slid from her eye as he shoved it into her asshole. "Oh fuck," now she was really crying. He was tearing her up. It didn't feel good at all anymore. The pain she felt was almost surreal. It was like she could almost hear herself tearing. "Fucking take it out," she cried out loud but he didn't listen and just kept fucking her there. "Please. . ."

Dylan now looked up worriedly, seeing how sad Massie was but unable to comprehend why in her drunken state. "Massie. . . Massie. . ." The girl cooed quietly and sadly wondering if it was her fault. Massie continued to cry and scream as he pounded away at her, fucking her asshole raw. She didn't even see Dylan position her head near her own secret garden until she felt teeth gently nibble on her clit. And that was when things started to feel better, even just only a little. She cried from the pain of herself being torn up without consent, but Dylan made it better... If only a little, as the redhead ravished her clitoris.

But still the pain outweighed the pleasure and she continued to cry and sob, almost chocking on her tears. Things got even more worse when Harris decided to take advantage of her not giving oral and yanked her hair back so hard her neck snapped back. And he continued to anally fuck her.

Massie's relief came though after several more minutes of this; as he came finally and pulled it out. Massie stood to go to the bathroom; to survey the damage and see if she should go to the doctor. She found herself glaring at Harris as he laid back and smoked some more. He had. . . Well, had he? Had it been rape? She wasn't sure. . .

"No, Massie, don't go," Dylan said quietly as she pulled her friend closer and kissed her again. "I need to make you feel good, Massie. . ." she said and then went down on the girl once more. This time all Massie focused on was the pleasure, not the burning pain of her torn up anus, and just focused on the delicious red head gently lapping at her pussy. Soon she reached her peak and achieved an orgasm; squirting all over Dylan's face. "Dylan, Dylan, you're my bestfriend," she cooed quietly as she found herself cuddling next to her friend. After the immense amount of pleasure she had achieved, she forgot about her previous mission of going to go to the bathroom and see how bad it was. She just fell asleep in the ginger's arms, even forgetting that Harris was there.

Maybe it was all a bad dream, anyway.

But when she woke up a few hours later to Harris having his way with her again, with time vaginally without a condom on, she couldn't take it anymore. The first time was questionable, at best, and she would have probably let it slide. But now . . . Now she was sober, now she wasn't going to fuck around.

"Get the fuck off of me," the brunette hollered in disgust. It didn't hurt, this time; it just wasn't what she wanted. And that was reason enough for him to stop.

Dylan woke up groggily after a moment of hearing Massie yell and looked around, wondering what time it was; she didn't notice her friend was in trouble until Massie yelled again.

"Mass. . .? Harris! Get off of her, I-I don't think she wants to!"

"Come on, sluts. You guys shouldn't be such teases," the boy - no, no he was a MAN - the man said as he continued to have his way with his screaming best friend.

"Fucking stop!" Dylan demanded, looking for something to hit him with. She couldn't see much though and instead pounded him with her fists.

"Fucking call somebody Dyl, help me," Massie said, make up running down her face.

"Just shut the fuck up so I can finish," Harris said as he pulled out then and climbed on top of her even more so, only to shove his penis into her mouth and gag her with it. He didn't thrust though, and just shoved it inside of her as far as it would go, choking her into silence.

"Listen the fucking both of you. I'm Harris-Fucking-Fisher. I have connections. If either of you little teases say shit about me 'forcing' you to do something, you're going to regret it. You enjoyed it, both of you. And you even willed it. Didn't you?" The manipulative bastard said as he got up and off of Massie, allowing the poor girl to vomit and breath again. Dylan ran to her side and held her close. "You're sick!" The redhead said as she glared over at the boy.

"Last night you liked it. Didn't you, girls?"

Massie stared at the pool of her vomit on the floor and thought quietly about how she could get the upper hand in the situation. He was now blocking the door. She couldn't just leave. She had to play the rule that he currently had. He could be the magnificent bastard, if he wanted, but Massie? She could play a mean manipulative bitch.

"Baby, you know I did," the brunette purred sultrily. "You just kind of caught me off guard when you woke me up like that this morning. . . Last night though? You know I adored it. I loved feeling you tear me apart. I loved it when you made me yours, and used me as your cock sleeve. I'd even like to go again, if you would. I'm sorry." The words tasted vile coming out of her throat as it was all lies. She hated him, she wanted him dead. But she had a plan. Anyone who said Massie couldn't act would be, very, very, wrong. Because now she had Dylan looking at her like she was insane.

"It's cool, baby, I knew you were into me. . . Fuck, you know I wanna go again. Didn't get to cum thanks to your overreaction."

"Baby. Get me some booze? I like to think that I fuck best when I'm a little drunk," she giggled at him.

"Uh. . ." Harris paused. "I guess so. But, don't run out on me now, okay?"

"I won't, babe. You have my word. If I do. . . How about this, you get to sneak into my room and fuck me like the slut I am for a month?" She threw in a wink, just to get him going.

"Aw, babe. Okay." With that he left, grinning, as if he thought he had one. Bitches loved Harris, even when he did fuck them without consent. Bitches were stupid, weren't they?

". . . Massie, what . . . What are you doing? He was. . . He was raping you. . . You need to get out of here."

"I know," the brunette said quietly, looking ahead vacantly.

"What are you doing, then?"

"I'm going to ruin his fucking life, that's what."


End file.
